


We Are Up For Everything

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub, I didn't write it in but this was discussed before, I wasn't very good with details at this time, M/M, No Condoms, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, So it's not as sketchy as it seems, Sub Gerard Way, They were both tested and everything too, Top Frank Iero, sex auction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard needs more in his relationships, and Frank Iero might just be the one to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Up For Everything

I have always had odd desires, and the older I got, the stronger they became. I couldn't hold down a normal relationship because of my strange submissive side. I wanted to be owned completely by a man...I need someone to command me...dominate me...have total authority over me.

Tonight my secret wish would hopefully come true. I had contacted an exclusive sex club in town which catered to odd fetishes, and by some miracle, I had been accepted. I had met with the attractive owner last week, his name was Frank, and he had been very understanding of what I wanted. He assured me that his club could provide exactly what I needed, and I couldn't wait to finally find someone who could give me what I had craved for so long.

He had explained to me that I would be auctioned off to the person he thought could provide for me the best, and the prospect excited me. Even though my owner would be preordained, I would have no clue who it was, which added to the feeling of being truly submissive in this whole situation.

Frank had assured me if the person he chose didn't work for me, that I could back out at any time and we could try again at a later date. I wasn't sure what to expect, but for some reason I trusted Frank, and I knew he would pick the right man for me.

Now that the night had finally arrived, my nerves were starting to get the better of me, but I refused to let them sabotage this chance to find what I had so desperately been searching for. I needed this...I had to go through with this.

The doorbell rang, which meant the driver the club had sent was here. Breathless with excitement, I pulled the door open rapidly and eyed the man up and down. He was a big bouncer looking kind of guy dressed all in black with a serious expression on his face.

"Are you ready Mr. Way?"

"Um...yes," I croaked out hoarsely. My tongue felt like it was choking me, but I was determined to see this through.

The drive dragged on for ages, but eventually the club that I had only viewed from afar came into sight, and my heartbeat sped up as we pulled into the driveway. On trembling legs, I exited the car and followed the driver into the impressive interior.

Everything looked so posh and expensive, I felt instantly out of place in my torn jeans and black t-shirt. No one was in sight, and I wondered if they were all gathered for the auction, or if they were sequestered away in private rooms doing unspeakable things to each other. Another man greeted me at the door, and when I glanced back, the driver had retreated out of my vision.

"I will be preparing you for the auction. Please follow me," the man said as a way of introduction, and I nodded since my voice had abandoned me.

I drank in my surroundings as we walked, all the decorations were tastefully done in a simple yet elegant way, and I felt my mouth slowly fall open in awe. He led me to a small room which contained a dresser and a full length mirror, as well as a small comfortable looking chair.

Without words, he removed my t-shirt and I reluctantly let him peel it from my body. I was a nervous wreck, but I kind of enjoyed the feeling of not knowing what was going to happen next. As the man began to remove my pants, I distracted myself by imagining what the man who would own me would be like.

I hoped he would be handsome and strong. Possessive but not cruel, someone who knows just how far to take me without breaking me. I was new to this whole scene, and I wanted someone who would be willing to introduce me to it gently, but also understand I needed something more than I had found with other boys.

Out of nowhere, an image of the club owner rose to my mind. I bet he would make an excellent dom...but there was no way he would be the one to own me.

Once I was completely naked, my preparer eyed me up and down in appreciation. Usually I would be shy being nude in front of a complete stranger, but I felt oddly powerful and sexy right now. From one of the drawers, the man pulled out a length of rope and began to wind it around my wrists, tying my hands behind my back gently but firmly. Once the knot was completed, he grasped my chin and forced me to look in his eyes.

"Once you are in the auction room, you will not speak unless spoken to directly. You will be touched and looked over by all the men interested in you, but I will not let them go too far. Do you understand?" I inclined my head in agreement as my breath caught in my throat. This was it...my fantasy was finally happening.

He tugged on the rope and I followed behind him obediently, my semi erect cock bobbing with every step. I was already very aroused by this whole situation, and I was eager to meet the man who Frank thought was best suited to me.

We entered another door which led into a large ballroom where numerous well-dressed men stood around holding drinks and conversing quietly among themselves. I was paraded among them before we headed toward a stage at the other side of the room where I was going to be displayed. As we passed, each man reached out and touched me, some caressed my vibrant red hair, and others stroked my now fully erect cock, which caused me to moan quietly behind clenched teeth.

Once I was displayed on the stage, I let my eyes rove over the room, and that's when I noticed Frank in the back, leaning against a pillar idly. My cock became impossibly hard, and I ached to be touched by him. As if he heard my silent pleas, he began to make his way toward me slowly, and I felt as if I was in a dream.

Finally he stood before me, and the pure lust in his eyes caused my knees to weaken. I licked my dry lips in anticipation as he extended a tattooed hand to my shaking body. He traced the line of my neck before moving lower to my chest. Touching each of my nipples, he continued downward, until he reached the tip of my aching cock and began thumbing the slit lightly.

I groaned in pleasure as he spread precome around the head of my dick in a circular motion. I was so dizzy with arousal, I thought I might pass out. When he moved his hand down to cup my balls, my eyes rolled back in my head as my breath left me in a sharp hiss.

"I think I might keep you for myself," he leaned up and whispered in my ear before melting back into the crowd.

Did he really mean that, or was he just teasing me? Oh god - I wanted to be his so badly...

"The bidding will now start!" the man who had led me here declared, and voices began calling out all over the room.

I frantically searched for Frank, but I couldn't pick out his short stature among the press of others filling the area. Just when I was beginning to think that he had left, I heard his seductive voice rise above the others, and all noise in the room ceased.

"Sold to Frank Iero!" the man beside me announced, and I almost fell to my knees in relief.

Frank walked forward with a smug smirk on his face and gathered up the rope that still bound my hands together. He gently stroked my cheek in a loving manner, and I leaned into his touch hungrily. Reaching behind me, he untied the knot and soothingly rubbed my wrists.

"On your knees," he commanded, and I readily complied. I didn't care that there were still other people milling around, or that I was completely unclothed, I just wanted to please Frank.

He quickly released his belt and zipper before pushing his pants down to his ankles. His impressive cock sprang into view, and I gasped when he began pumping himself with his hand. I wanted to be the one touching him...I needed to feel his soft skin and hard length in my hands.

"Suck me..." Frank groaned, and I readily took him into my mouth.

He let out a broken moan as I lavished him with my tongue, drinking in the taste of him. He began fucking my mouth as his fingers tangled in my hair, and I moaned loudly around his cock. This was what I needed...to be pushed outside the bubble I had been living in for far too long...to be commanded in all things.

Just when I thought he was going to come down my throat, he slowed his reckless pace and gently pulled himself out of my swollen mouth. I whimpered at the loss, but he placed a finger over my lips to silence me.

"Turn around," he ordered, and I shivered in anticipation when I realized that he was going to fuck me right here with everyone watching. I presented my ass to him obediently, and he ran his hand over one cheek in appreciation.

"I have been wanting to fuck this ass since the day I met with you," he growled, and my whole body heated up at his words.

I waited with bated breath as he massaged my hole gently before pushing one slender digit deep inside me. Pressing my lips together to try and stifle my cries, I leaned back against him, needing more. He did not disappoint me, and soon he added another finger, and I couldn't contain my mewls of pleasure as he brushed my prostate.

"Let me hear you," he said as he pushed even deeper inside me, and I moaned loudly.

"Yeah - that's it. Do you want me inside you? Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked as I rode his hand.

"Oh god yes..." I gasped out.

I had never wanted anyone so badly in my life. His blunt head nudged my entrance, and I spread my legs even further apart to make it easier for him. Slowly he sank into me until I was blessedly filled by his hard length.

" _Ohhh..._ " I moaned out, and I felt him twitch inside me in response.

"God - you are tight...I am so glad I chose to keep you..." Frank hissed, and his words gave me almost as much pleasure as his actions.

Knowing that I was pleasing him filled me with indiscernible joy, and I would do anything to continue giving him pleasure. Slowly he began to slide in and out of me, and I fell apart underneath him. My entire body was on fire, and there wasn't enough air in the room to fill my burning lungs. Each of his thrusts hit my prostate, and I cried out loudly each time.

"That's right... _oh fuck_..." Frank growled as he picked up his pace. I was already close, he felt so amazing inside me, I didn't know how much longer I could hold on.

"Harder... _please_...oh shit..." More unintelligible words spilled from my lips as Frank increased his speed.

"Come when I tell you too..." he gasped out, and I gave a strangled moan in reply. His nails dug into my hips so hard, I was pretty sure I was going to bruise, but I didn't care. I would wear his marks with pride in the morning.

"Oh fuck - now..." he hissed out, and I let my orgasm tear through me. My come splattered all over the hardwood floor, and my knees threatened to give out on me as waves of pleasure tore through me. I felt Frank release inside my ass at the same time, which only intensified my ecstasy.

He pulled out of me with one last groan before reaching down and helping me to my feet. Keeping his arm around me in a possessive gesture, he tucked a lock of my sweaty hair behind my ear.

"You are mine..." he whispered, his dominant tone causing me to shudder in anticipation of all the nights to come.

"I am yours," I answered back.


End file.
